Valentine's day
by lazyangel101
Summary: it's when Sasuke and Hinata transform to there opposite gender and they both are celebrating valentine together!
1. Valentine

Today the day of all girl confess to there crush and give chocolate to there love ones, and that use to be the day Sauki hated and now she has someone she love. It been 6 mouth since Sasuke turn into Sauki and Hinata turn into Hinro. Sasuke use to be followed and stalked by his fan girls and now Sasuke transform into Sauki and all of his fan girls turn into Hinro fan girls and all Hinata fan boys turn into Sauki fan boys. He could still remember the day both Hinata and Sasuke both turn into there opposite gender. It was the day where Hinata and Sasuke both were doing a mission together with Naruto and Sakura. They were supposes to retrieve an antidote that will heal any broken bones, cure anyone who was sick and heal any wounds. But somehow we end up mixing two different antidotes and stole the wrong one and somehow Naruto-baka drop the damn antidote on me and Hinata. Now we Hinata is 100% boy and I'm 100% girl and we can't find any antidotes, cure, or any jutsu that can turn us back. (Lazyangel101: Ok I can't think of any good mission that could change Hinata and Sasuke gender.)

*flashback*

"Naruto stop whatcha doing or you might drop it" Hinata said. She not longer spluttered and no longer like Naruto-baka. Naruto was on top of a tall tree branch and me, Sakura and Hinata were on the lower tree branch.

"why, it's just an antidote! we could get more." Naruto said pretending to drop it that made Hinata and Sakura have a heart attack

"Naruto give me that antidote!" Sakura said in a coldly way. "Naruto please give us the antidote." Hinata, Sakura and me are tried. We been finding that stupid antidote for weeks. And now Naruto acting like the stupid ninja he was.

"ok, here." Naruto said and slip off the branch luckily he stop himself form falling but not so lucky Naruto drop the damn antidote. "oops" Naruto said.

"Naruto you idiot." Sakura said. while be and Hinata try to catch the antidote but the antidote crack and explode on me and Hinata. "Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan are-." I couldn't hear what Sakura said next, all I could see was Hinata on the floor and later it was a blur. The next thing that happen was, when I woke up and in a dark room, I felt so weird and then I realize I was in the Konoha Hospital and I already know that Hinata was next to me. _"Why the hell am I in the hospital.' "_When I find Naruto, I'll kill him." I said but some how, my voice seem softer and more girly.

"Sasuke what with you voice." said a boy who was sitting next door to my bed where Hinata supposes to be in.

"how the hell do you my name and what did you do to Hinata." I said grabbing my kunai knife.

"what the hell are you talking about, it's me Hinata you asshole." the boys said. "wait, who the hell are you"

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I said. "And you can't be Hinata you're a guy."

"What, well you can't be Sasuke cause you're a girl" the boy said. _'what, I can't look like a girl, I'm Sasuke Uchiha.'_ I ran to the bath room and saw a girl with long black straight hair and black ores eyes. Then I look down at my chests. '_Oh god this can't be Happening.'_

"Yo, Hinata, Sasuke, I-." Naruto came in with a few other ninja. "Naruto I'll kill you."

*End of Flashback*

Sasuke/Sauki POV

And those pass 6 mouth I started to like Hinata I mean Hinro. But to tell you the truth I really like being a girl in someway, but what I hate the most is this mushy feel girls have. Now it's Valentines day and Sakura and Ino are teaching me how to make chocolate _'like they can cook' _I remember when Ino and Sakura make me bento when I was still a guy and it was so gross so Kurenai-sensie ended up teaching us. (Lazyangel101: TO lazy to write what happen when they were making chocolate but it wasn't pretty. I think Sakura's chocolate ended on the ceiling and Ino's chocolate started to move and Sauki's chocolate I think it explode so they ended up buying chocolate form the store)

"Man all the trouble for Hinro's chocolate." I said "but at lest Hinro get to eat it the chocolate I gave him." Sauki squeal.

Then I felt someone tip my shoulder. "Hey Babe how about give me your chocolate." Said a short blonde hair guy, he wearied a black t-shit and short pant. '_who the hell is this guy'_ " I heard you were the most hottest girl in this whole village"

"So with if I am." I said _'why the hell is all boy perverts.'_ . as I step back.

"How about I'll give you the best Valentine day ever." he said. Then touch my shoulder then pat my ass. _'oh hell, I didn't just felt him touch my ass. This basterd is going to die.' _the blackhair sharingan girl backhanded his nose with a merciless fist. "_I learn that form Sakura"_ "Look I'm not look for perverts like you, I have a date to go to." then I walk away looking for Hinro .

Hinata/Hinro POV

All day I was been chase by crazy fan girl, this is really getting annoying at first it was fun now it's just weird, how girl can't even give up and leave you alone. All I want is to train and sleep but no. I have to forces to eat chocolate and I almost got rape. I almost die and where ever I go, there was chocolates everywhere. I can't take it anymore, if I see one more chocolate I think I going to puke.

"Hinro-kun?" _'shit, not another fan girl.' _I step back and said "Look stay back or I'll kill you." I said coldly.

"wow, is that how is treat a Uchiha." a girl with dark black, smooth, shiny long hair, with black ores eyes, and she wearied a black crimson long sleeve shirt and a black skirt and nin-sandals.

"oh Sauki-chan I though you were a another fan girls" I sigh. "you know, I don't understand how you could live with all these fan girl." sitting on the ground. "What's that" I said look at a smash box on her hand.

"Umm it was a..a ..a" Sauki shuttered. I remembered when I was girl and I'd shuttered, only when my crush was around and I was to scared to speak, but to day is Valentines day meaning…. "Sauki-chan was that for me" I laugh.

"Y-yes." she said look down at her feet, holding out the smash chocolate box. "um I try to escape my fan boys but they keep on coming and one of them accident step on my chocolate that I was supposes to give you." she said. "but I guess it's nothing now."

I look at the chocolate for a moment then I reach for it. I open it, it was suppose to be a heart saying 'I love you' but now it look like the heat was in pieces and is says 'I ovel ouy'. I smiled.

Sasuke/sauki POV

When Hinro reach for the chocolate I though it was stupid. I mean it's already in pieces and he eating it. "it's still good Sauki-chan" he smiled. When I see him smile like that I feel like my heart just stop why dose he have to be hot. He look so cool, he was wearing a pair of knee high shorts in the color black, he had on a light mid-night blue vested hoodie with a crimson long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of black nin-sandals and his ninja head band still hanging around his neck. I'd blush.

"that stupid, why are you eating it, it was on the floor and it was step on, why would you still eat it. Aren't you sick of chocolate I mean every girl was chasing you with valentine's chocolate." I said. " I bet that you said to yourself that "if I see another chocolate I might puke,"

"true, but to the person I love I'll do anything to eat there chocolate even if I sick of them." Hinro said. '_He's so sweet.' _"Beside it's still good here try some." he bite off a piece of chocolate. "close your eyes." _'why should I close my eye.' _"is there a point to this" I ask as I close my eyes "it will be" he said. "Why am I closing my eye if-" then I felt his lip touch mine and he transferred the chocolate to my mouth. "was it good" he ask.

I couldn't speak. _'he, he just kiss me' _I couldn't stop blushing I was red as a tomato . "if you keep make that face I might just do that again" I blush even more. "I-I." I mumble the next sentence.

"what did you say Sauki-chan." he said. Leaning an inch close to my face. I mumbled again. "I can't hear you." "I SAID I WANT YOU TO KISS ME MORE." I scream. I blush as bright as a tomatoes again. Hinro had a blank face. "what, can't a girl enjoy the guy she like kissing her." I said.

He started laughing. " is that what you want." he said. "Ok but since your chocolate was smash and it still valentines you give me a kiss." he'd close his eye. '_is he really think I'm going to kiss him.'_ I took a deep breath and press my lip against his, I could feel him kissing me back.

Ok, now I know today was the best valentines day, I every had and I think Hinro also agree with it to.

the End


	2. author note

**Author Note**

Ok I was expired by **Aki666** and his story Why Me? I really liked that story so I made a same version as Why Me but in my style. This was just a short story for Love Me By The New Me. Ok I know you guys readed Valentines day with you and it said Sasuke and Hinata was turn into there opposite gender by an antidote but I'm going to change that because I think the reason Hinata and Sasuke turn into there opposite gender was a fail but I'll try harder.

Hinro is Hinata's opposites. He a way better then ninja then any of the other boys because Hinata all ways train to prove his father she strong enough. Since Hinata is in a boys body she more stronger and faster and more powerful then Neji. Hinro personality is that he a charming, nice, hot, and cool guy. He love to bet on thing because he always win and he is very stubborn when it come to people when they think they're better then him and he really hate when people look down on him.(like Sasuke)

Sauki is Sasuke's opposites. Sauki is the most strongest girl ninja in Konoha. She is very stubborn she hates losing. Sauki is very bad at expression her feeling. Sauki is more faster and stronger then Hinro, Sauki train more then Hinro. So even if Sasuke is in a girl body she still better then any ninja. (Ya right) she love to hang out with Hinro and train. And somehow she became really best friend with Sakura and Ino, even if they were her fan girls before.

Ok Love Me By The New Me is about when Sasuke and Hinata are rivals and somehow they both transform to there opposite genders and they expertint what it like to be someone there not and fall in love with each other.

Ok, I don't think that was a good summary but it was still a little good. I hope you guys will like it and any of you guy want to put any kind of story base on Hinro and Sauki just tell me and I could try put it in my story of Love Me By The New Me and lastly please give me good reviews.


End file.
